


Our Year

by tsukkitaiyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2021 kagehina year!!!, Cute Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Domestic Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Endgame Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Gay Kageyama Tobio, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Trans Hinata Shouyou, kagehina gay, some cute kagehina stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkitaiyo/pseuds/tsukkitaiyo
Summary: ''- Why did you take the Adlers and MSBY one too?- 20 and 21. Do you know what it means?- No.- 20 21, Kageyama!- Does it might mean something?''
Relationships: kagehina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Our Year

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic has spoilers! If you are spoiler free and haven't finished Haikyuu mangá, you should read the mangá first.
> 
> It is my first english fanfic published. I'm really proud I did it before 2021, it's a huge realisation for me. It might have some mistakes, please correct me politely :D I always want to improve my writing skills. Hope you all have a happy new year and enjoy this work. Feel free to coment here what you think about it.

It has been a while since the last time Shoyo and Tobio fell asleep hugging each other on the couch. This time they were watching One Piece and it wasn’t usual for them - specially for Shoyo for his sanguine temperament - sleeping when they were watching an anime, however their faces showed up how tired they were.  
Their cell phones ranged for a new message. Yamaguchi was telling he saw other thread on Twitter about KageHina relationship speculation, Yachi answered laughing as if she didn’t know their friends finally decided to give them an official title and Tsukki questioned who would lose their time with those two stupids, besides it wasn’t like they were trying to hide they’re dating. Kageyama partially opened his eyes and took his phone. He intended to answer the messages but Hinata snuggled more into his boyfriend. ‘They can wait’, he thought.  
The boys only really woke up again when the sunrises. They had a lot of practice and they couldn’t waste time; The Tokyo 2020 Olympics was delayed to 2021 due to pandemic, that doesn’t mean they could stop their practices as the other athletes wouldn’t do it. They had space, safety and one another; Probably they wouldn’t stop to play volley even if they didn’t have one of these three requirements since they can respect the social distancing measures and had a ball.

\- Did you see the group messages? - Shoyo said while eating his breakfast.  
\- Which one?  
\- It wouldn’t be MSBY or Adlers since you’re not in the first one and I’m not at the last one.  
Boke. - Tobio rolled his eyes. He doesn’t have a great humor sense (or general sense) in the morning. - We are at Karasuno’s group, that weird one Oikawa created, some groups to play Among Us, official olympic team, Friends and Tsukishima’s group.  
\- The group name is ‘Friends and Kageyama’. - Shoyo laughed.

Actually only Tsukishima thinks that name was really funny and he was the only one who could change it because he’s the administrator. Yamaguchi laughed a lot when it happened but he would change it if he knew Kageyama feels a little bit sad about that. Yachi was totally against the name and Hinata explained to his boyfriend this name was only a joke people usually do in a friends group. ‘‘Better this way than be ignored. Sakusa did this with Atsumu at our MSBY’s group during a week. It just changed because Atsumu took his phone and did it. Sakusa changed his phone after that and said to Atsumu never touch his phone again. Today they’re dating and I guess Sakusa would do the same anyway.’’ He added asking for Tobio don’t care much about this. He didn’t at this point, but it was cute how Shoyo cares about him.

\- I guess I saw they sent something but I didn’t check what it was.  
\- Someone did a speculation thread about us.  
\- Did you read it?  
\- Do you really think I need a thread proving we’re dating, Bakayama?  
\- No.  
\- Me neither. That’s why I’ll read it later! - Shoyo got up. - But now we need to practice. It’s the last day of the year, I feel excited!

Tobio finished his breakfast and made a confident face. He loves that empolgation only his boyfriend had. There are reasons enough for Tobio always keep playing volleyball, but it was comforte being in companion with his own little sun. They are a couple, rivals, partners and friends.  
They warmed-up as ever and decided to play the ball against the wall for the other to respond. Shoyo didn’t seem all concentrated. It showed up when they started to practice surveying, the ball found his face multiple times.

\- Hey. You are not paying attention. - Tobio throwing the ball against the other boy, who had the instinct to catch it.  
\- Of course I am, Kageyama! - He answered pretending to be mad for the ball almost in his face. - I just don’t have a perfect survey as yours.  
\- Your survey has been improving a lot. - answered in a serious tone. - You demonstrated this along those years, especially since our match on the beach.

An enormous smile comes to his face, his survey was praised by the first setter partner he had. He jumped and felt excited again. Tobio suggested they practice their jumps. Shoyo wasn’t at his best, he wasn’t being able to fly high as he used to do. He lay down on the floor and put his hands on his face.  
Tobio came close and even Shoyo’s eyes weren't opened to see it, he was expecting a claim. The taller one sat on his side and created a pleasant surrounding between them regardless of what was bothering his boyfriend. Shoyo sat next to him and hugged his own legges against his chest.

\- Do you want to talk about it? - Tobio cutted the silence.  
\- No.  
\- All right.  
\- They kept the silence for a while. Turned their back and propped one another.  
\- Do you think I disguise well?  
\- I don’t know, maybe. You are always jumping and smiling. It’s hard to say someone as hyperactive as you can feel sorrow sometimes.  
\- Could you see it?  
\- I can clearly see it when we’re playing. Volleyball has ever been our way to communicate.  
\- It always have.  
\- Yes. - Tobio agreed. - I guess it’s a serious problem or something you’re really thinking about, to be honest. The better way to get how you are is during practice but I can also read you in other moments. How much time has it been since we are together?  
\- Dating or at each one’s life?  
\- Rhetorical question.  
\- Glad because I wouldn’t know the answer. - Shoyo felt an elbow and both laughed.

Both of them lay down. They waited for the sunset talking about random stuff, when it came they appreciated the cold colour tones that winter could bring in the last day of 2020. Most people don’t have the luck to spend this difficult year with someone special during the quarantine, but it wasn’t their case. It was never strange the sensation and routine about being together all those days, it was so much more natural than they could have thought it would be. They were apart for almost two years when Shoyo moved to Brazil and they barely saw each other when they’re playing for MSBY and Adlers. The really weird timing was Tobio asking Shoyo to be his boyfriend but it was never an option saying no.  
It was september 10, 2019, a few days after their national volleyball t-shirt numbers were announced and received. Shoyo stands up and notices a detail.

\- Where are you doing?  
\- Dressing up.  
\- We’re going to spend New Year on our own, Boke.  
\- Can I be handsome for my boyfriend? - They screamed going to their bedroom.

He walked up the stairs and opened their closet. It was there they kept their team uniform and their pride flags; Trans and bi for Shoyo, gay for Tobio. They had their old Karasuno’s uniform, the one Shoyo wore to play beach volley, the one Tobio wore at his first Olympic games, MSBY and Adlers, and now they had a national japanese team for this next Olympic both of them are going to participate. 2 and 1, 9 and 10, 20 and 21, 9 and 10. One number followed by the other. ‘That’s it’, Shoyo said.  
The orange-hair guy took a while to dress up and when he was ready, he took their current t-shirts and the 20 and 21 Adlers and MSBY. He went for the background and waited for Tobio, who was dressing up too. If Shoyo would be handsome (more than he is), Tobio couldn’t lose it.  
Shoyo’s humour changed completely. Tobio sat next to his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. When the point was being good-looking they couldn’t really compete because it involves a weird logic to understand. If one of them was the prettiest one, it means the other has the most pretty boyfriend, in the end it was hard to say who was the one who won. Then or they react blushing or they start unstoppable compliments; This time it happened both. It was a special celebration, their first New Year together only them both, and Shoyo was too excited to be quiet.

\- You asked me to be your boyfriend at september 10 because of our karasuno and national team’s t-shirt numbers, didn’t you?  
\- It helped me to decide the date.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I had already decided I would ask you, but when the t-shirts arrived I couldn’t let another september 10 go.  
\- So unexpecting, to be honest. - Shoyo put his hand behind their head as he doesn’t know how this all happened so quickly.  
Boke! - Tobio exclaimed while he was crossing his arms. - At least I won this one. - He observed and realized their old t-shirts. - Why did you take the Adlers and MSBY one too?  
\- 20 and 21. Do you know what it means?  
\- No.  
\- 20 21, Kageyama!  
\- Does it might mean something?  
\- I was upset today because 2020 is supposed to be the year of my life. I dreamed all my life to be on the volleyball top and when i have the chance to be a national team titular for the olympics, a pandemic happens. I didn’t stop to practice, but there were some days I felt insecure. That won’t happen again. Do you know why? - He said and aimed at the t-shirts.  
Because you’ve been practicing and you dedicated all your days for almost a decade, you improved your basic techniques, you don’t depend on anyone to play, you’re proud of being the great decoy and for being selected to be at the bests to represent your country.  
\- Yes! And also… - He aimed at the t-shirts again.  
\- 20 and 21?  
\- YES! - He screamed. - Tobio, our year!

Tobio didn’t answer, but he made an expression indicating he believes it was only a coincidence.

\- You were the one who asked me because of our t-shirt numbers! Don’t look at me this way, Baka. - Shoyo pretended to be indignated.  
\- I didn’t say a word.  
\- If we won the Olympics, you will marry me. This way I can prove 2021 is going to be our year.  
\- And what if we didn’t?  
\- Then we marry and I’ll be Kageyama Shoyo.

Their cell phones receive a lot of messages. New year. Shoyo jumped into Tobio's arms.

\- Ake omê*!  
\- Ake omê, Boke. - Tobio smiled and kissed him. - I will marry you. If you don’t do the match point, you’ll be Kageyama Shoyo, if you do it, I’ll be Tobio Hinata.  
\- What if we lose it?  
\- We won’t. 2021 is our year.

They didn’t need that kind of formality. They need their competition, this way they would be guided to find each other at any place. Tobio and Shoyo feel this when they’re hugging. Shoyo always would be here for Tobio and Tobio always would be here for Shoyo. 2021 will be their year.

**Author's Note:**

> *Ake Omê: informal way to wish Happy New Year in japonese.
> 
> I had this idea when I realised 2021 is KageHina year. Who knows Furudate makes them canon. I wish you all an incredible year and a lot of KageHina for us.


End file.
